Paint rollers are utilized for applying paint to various surfaces such as walls. A typical paint roller includes a roller portion, a handle and a shaft having an inner end connected to the handle and an outer end. The roller portion is rotatably mounted on the shaft. The roller can be encased in a cover made of porus fabrics for absorbing paint and discharging the paint upon contact with a surface.
After use, the roller portion must be thoroughly cleaned of paint using water or cleaners. This process is time consuming and requires use of cleaners. Further, cleaning the roller portion is an untidy task, often leading to splashing of paint or paint residue on the surroundings. The paint is toxic, exposure to paint or its vapors can cause serious health risks. After cleaning, the roller portion must then be left to dry freely and without contact with any surface. If the roller portion is left in contact with any surface while drying, the painting surface on the roller portion becomes irregular in shape and surface. Such irregularities cause non-uniform application of paint to surfaces when the roller is later used.